


Straight Edge

by AngelicEclair



Category: SLC Punk! (1998)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, House Party, Matthew Lillard Character, Movie: Scream (1996), SLC Punk!, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, stu macher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: The spiky-haired Stevo meets The Reader at a trashy house party, and their instant fascination and attraction are monumental.
Relationships: Stevo (SLC Punk!)/Reader, Stevo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Straight Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you won't be angry at me tagging other Matthew Lillard characters in this. Stevo hasn't received any 'x reader' stories in the tag, so I am trying to branch out to those who may not see this otherwise! Also, I am feeling rather awful, so this work may not be up to par with the rest. Forgive me, I am trying my hardest to get back into the swing of things!

"So, you new to this scene?" A spiky-haired punk asked.

To the buzzed Stevo, (Y/N) looked like a watercolor painting; if he touched her, she'd surely smear.

"How can you tell?" (Y/N) laughed, being the only person at the house party in average streetwear. 

"What brought you here of all places tonight? Not being with the crowd and all."

(Y/N) motioned towards a girl with a shaggy pixie-cut floating between the groups like some serene specter decked out in twill patches and an o-ring choker. Unlike (Y/N), her friend was a natural at hosting parties. "My friend. She's a pretty diehard punk."

"That's the _only_ way to be." Stevo grinned. "So, how'd you two get wrapped up together? No offense, but I can't really see you getting along that well. You're pretty straight edge from what I can tell." He motioned to the plastic cup of water in (Y/N)'s hands.

She smirked knowingly. "We're childhood friends. We've both gone through more phases than the moon. We changed in different ways, followed different beats, but always stuck by each other."

"That's kind of like me and Bob." Stevo nodded towards the man in the corner, nursing on cheap beer, watching the commotion around him with heavy lids. His mohawk was sleek and feathered. "We played the outcasts in high school, the tricksters, the freaks, then in college, we sort of got our shit together, only for us to fall in with the anarchists."

"So, are you not going to use your degree? I'm sure it was a lot of hard work."

"I don't think I'm wasting time or sitting on my ass. Being an anarchist in Salt Lake City is not an easy feat. This is my job, bringing down the system and all that."

"I really do respect your views, you being a thoughtful heretic, throwing bombs at the cogs of the machine. I am pretty sure I'd crumble in the scrutiny of all the naysayers. Good on you for being true to yourself." (Y/N) took a sip of her water.

"Thanks. Not many gals outside the scene get it."

"I'm sure they could learn to understand."

Stevo was quiet in reflection for a moment. No, they certainly did _not_ learn to understand.

"So, what about you, Miss _Goody Twoshoes_ , could you ever learn to like a guy that dresses like me, doesn't have a job, doesn't believe in a government? You know, the works."

"W-well, I just m-"

"Sorry, do you want me to get you an actual drink? I mean, I'm not forcing you to do something you don't want to do, but I feel like you'd benefit from loosening up a little." He cupped one of her hands, white-knuckling around the red solo cup. "You're shaking."

(Y/N) bristled at the warmth. Their knees brushed as (Y/N) cleared her throat and adjusted herself on the couch, keeping herself from sinking in between the cushions, though she would have liked to. 

"Yeah, a little courage would be nice." 

Stevo smiled, surprisingly softly at (Y/N).

"What do you want? I can check the kitchen and see if they have it for you."

"Ah, rum and diet coke, please?"

"I'll see what I can whip up. Hang tight."

After rummaging through the fridge and sloppily pouring the both of them a drink, Stevo returned to the couch, pushing the plastic cup into (Y/N)'s field of vision, snapping her out of her daydream.

She quickly thanked him and took a tentative sip, always surprised with how little alcohol she could taste. She felt the reassuring warmth of the rum spread from her throat deep into her chest as it made its way down.

Surprised, though a smirk fit its way onto his face, Stevo laughed.

"You're pretty good at handling the stuff for someone so uptight about it."

"Well, you know, when you're around the right crowd..." (Y/N) trailed off, honestly a bit offended. She ceremoniously swirled the drink around before downing it, slamming the cup down on the table in triumph.

"There you go, party girl, that's the spirit! Now we're living a little!"

(Y/N) blushed at the sudden uproar.

"You never did answer before.." Stevo began, kicking his boots up on the coffee table, "...would you?"

"I...don't see why not..."

"Really? Is that...Just a like? Like you just tolerate me or a _like-_ like?" 

"What, are we kids?" (Y/N) rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Does this-" She picked up his hand, gingerly placing it on the smoothness of her thigh just below the hem of her plaid skirt, "-answer your question?"

"I think I get the picture." He chuckled fiendishly. His vile grin sharpened. He looked like a real self-assured scuzzball and (Y/N) couldn't resist. She felt her pussy clench around nothing as she fought the arching desperation to flee to the bathroom and rub away at her pulsing clit. But, before she could excuse herself, his hand slid to her core.

"Stevo..." She whispered melodiously, but it was nearly lost under the Dead Kennedys howling on the stereo.

Oh, he was going to love tossing her halo like a frisbee. 

Finally, his deft fingers swiped dizzying warmth over her slit. She swallowed hard and pressed herself even closer to him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, the coldness of his padlocked chain chilling her heated skin.

Two fingers spread her open. Her eyes squeezed shut in dizzying anticipation as she felt one of his fingers draw a slow line through her saccharine wetness up her swollen clit. She inhaled through her nose shakily, lost in a spinning stupor as she inhaled the scent of cheap aftershave, alcohol, cigarettes, and the lingering trace of weed. 

Their lips met frenziedly and evolved into a mess of teeth and tongue. 

His fingers began to slowly and shallowly tease her hole until she was shamefully whimpering into his ear. Stilling his movements for a moment to concentrate on laving his tongue across (Y/N)'s neck, across the plain of skin, over her jumping pulse. Suddenly, Stevo pushed two fingers inside of her, crooking them up towards her pubic bone in rapid bursts.

He leaned in.

"You like the sound of my fingers inside your pussy, baby?" He slurred. "If they cut the music, I'm sure everyone would be able to hear how wet you are for me. They'd look over and see me knuckle-deep in you." He snickered obscenely.

He breathed, rocking his fingers for a moment before beginning his torturously slow stroking.

(Y/N) let her head roll back against the plush of the couch with a witless sigh. 

"That's it," he breathed as he buried his face into her neck, taking a deep breath. There were people everywhere, still, (Y/N)'s back was arching, head rolling to the side under the assault of kisses and nips, jaw slack, and shaky almost-moans.

"Stevo...Please...please..." (Y/N) begged, not quite knowing what for in her frazzled state.

"I think you can make a little more noise than that. Hmm?" Stevo punctuated with a particularly vicious flex of his thick fingers. (Y/N) groaned, hips jerking violently. "But you're nervous. I bet you don't want your little friend over there to see you getting finger-fucked by some scumball, huh?" (Y/N) grabbed his wrist as he continued his experienced assault on her core. "And, oh, no...what will dear old mom and dad say?" He taunted.

(Y/N)'s hypnosis was momentarily chipped away as she remembered she was at a large house party and not just in a vacuum with Stevo. (Y/N) looked over her shoulder and scanned the room restlessly, accidentally locking eyes with a girl with a candy-colored mohawk. She frantically looked away. God, did she know? Had she had made too much ruckus?

Suddenly, feeling like she was on a stage, (Y/N) turned back to Stevo, ears itching with heat.

"Stevo...I can't stand this. I need more...now." she pled. 

"Well..." the blue-haired punk looked around with wide eyes. "You know somewhere we could sneak off to?"

There was the bedroom down the hall, but it was (Friend's name's). How on earth would they make the getaway discreet...Oh, well. These _were_ punks. Would they _really_ bat an eye at it? If anything, they may be walking into a preoccupied room.

(Y/N) stood up as wobbly as a newborn fawn, pulling Stevo up along with her, her grasp urgent.

The bedroom was trashed, scuffed walls covered in crinkled band posters. Empty beer bottles stood on guard in front of the shelf.

Unaffected by the mess, Stevo was fast to launch his steel-toed boots towards the wall and shuck off his white henley and toss it to the floor, blending in with the already shirt-scattered mess on the carpet. He was tall and skinny like a lampost, but not without hardness and definition, probably from his frequent scraps. 

Stevo stalked over to the bedside table and began rummaging, junk rattling around, stubbed cigarettes rolling around in the full ashtray on the tabletop. "You think she's got condoms somewhere in- _ah_. Found them." He pinched the foil packet jubilantly and headed for the bed, clumsily stepping out of his boxers and jeans in the process.

The bed dipped under his weight as he crawled over (Y/N), his form dwarfing hers, the padlock on his chain swinging just above her chest.

(Y/N) reached between their bodies. Stevo's ruddy cock was pounding with blood. A few strokes brought up a bead of pre-cum, flooding over as she thumbed the sticky leak tenderly. 

Stevo balanced on his forearm, bringing the foil packet to (Y/N)'s lips.

"Tear it for me, baby?"

(Y/N) obliged, and Stevo watched hungrily as she pulled the metallic plastic down with only her teeth. 

Rolling back onto his knees, Stevo tossed the wrapper off to the side before fisting the condom down his cock. 

"Okay, you ready?" his goofy smile quelled the nervous churning in (Y/N)'s gut as he slipped in between her thighs and pulled her legs around him. She smiled and nodded. As the fat head breached (Y/N)'s pussy, she felt herself lock up. Despite nearly dripping, the substantial intrusion was brutal to accommodate. 

Stevo noticed (Y/N)'s scrunched face and mumbled a throaty apology.

Warm skin soon met hers, hip bones boring into her plush inner thighs.

"Oh...my god."

"Mmm...fuck." He grumbled as his hands wandered over the expanse of (Y/N)'s body as she adjusted before they came to rest on her hips. He grabbed a greedy handful and thrust forward. The first full stroke felt like a brush fire stoking his balls.

"Fuck!" He hissed in ragged euphoria, leaning back, eyes screwing shut.

(Y/N) mewled as she was bounced helplessly on his cock. She watched the lower half of his body roll against her again and again, eyes fixated on the light hair feathering down to his angry-red cock. The 'tink' and slap of the heavy chain against his chest led her eyes back up to his face.

Ironically, the next song blaring from the living room was 'Too Drunk To Fuck.' They both snickered but quickly got back into the throes.

Every churn of Stevo's hips pushed the boundary between discomfort and bliss. (Y/N)'s nerves fully melted away, being replaced by a desperate need. 

"You're so cock-drunk. I love it. It's a good look on you." His lips thinned in a leering grin.

(Y/N) moaned angelically, hyperaware as every hot breath flowed down the front of her thin shirt. She closed her eyes, falling victim to the eager slaps of skin. She wilted at the very loud _'schlick-schlick'_ , nearly collapsing in on herself at the shame. She had never been so egregiously wet before. It was like Stevo activated something inside her that she never knew even existed. 

Stevo seemed to be chasing the sound, his thrusts becoming violent and needy. Barely contained, her breasts bounced with every toss of his hips. His cock beat into her over and over and over again until her throat went raw and heat flashes into her cheeks. She hugged his neck, squeezing her legs around his hips.

The pleasure was shooting deep and as fast and white-hot as lightning strikes. (Y/N), no longer caring about preserving her makeup, stuffed her face into the sweaty, tense line of Stevo's shoulder. His cheek blazed against her temple, puffs of his breath blowing strands of her hair.

"How's it feel to have some sleazy punk in your perfect pussy. Feel good?"

(Y/N)'s toes curled until she lost all feeling in them.

"I'm...oh...I'm gonna cum."

"I was waiting on you to say that. Hmm...what's your friend gonna say when she finds my cum in her bed?"

"Better not be in her bed." (Y/N) grit out before slamming her lips into his. A big hand cupped the side of her cheek as the first shot of cum roasted her insides.

She jolted as if she had been stabbed, legs quaking, and pussy quivering around him. After an ear-ringing interval, Stevo slid out of her, leaving her raw and hollow. 

As they lay awkwardly spread out like ragdolls, the door swung open, and a giggling couple in leather staggered in. (Y/N) dove for a pillow to hide her bareness with.

"Yo, fuck off, please!" He bellowed, not bothering to cover himself. Punks really _didn't_ bat an eye.


End file.
